Sesi Tanya Jawab Dengan Member EXO Sequel
by EXOLunatics
Summary: Seorang wartawan yeoja datang lagi ke dorm EXO untuk wawancara. Bagaimana lanjutan kisahnya? *summary gak jelas XP*


**Title: Sesi Tanya Jawab Dengan Member EXO  
**

Cast: Author dan member EXO

Rated: K

Summary: Seorang yeoja datang ke dorm EXO untuk wawancara. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya?

Dislamer: Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka dan diri sendiri. Tambahan khusus untuk EXO milik SM Entertainment. Sedangkan alur cerita ini milik AUTHOR

Warning: OOC, typho(s) dimana-mana, fic abal + gaje, dll

Hai... Ketemu lagi dengan author paling tidak laku sejagat raya... XD  
Readers-nim, mkasih mw review fic prtama aq. Aq ga mnta feview pdhal... *terharu* :')  
Nih, aq ksih sequelny! Smoga suka ya...

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Tengah malam di dorm EXO  
?: KEBAKARAN!  
Member EXO: KEBAKARAN! TOLONG!  
?: Fiuh.. Akhirnya kalian bangun juga :3  
Kai: Lo lagi. Napa sih gangguin mimpi indahku aja! X((  
A: Aku mau wawancara lagi… :3  
Kris: Tapi gak usah malem juga kali…. -_-  
A: Gak pa-pa dong… Negara bagian sana juga pasti ada yang masih bangun….. Masa lo pada malah tidur?  
Suho: Ya udah deh cepetan!  
A: Eit…. Cuci muka dulu sana! Muka lo pada gak enak di liat. Malu tahu di liat publik  
Sehun: Udah bangunin orang tidur, nyuruh-nyuruh lagi. Kayak manajer aja!  
Luhan: Sudahlah, Sehunnie…..  
(Semua member cuci muka lalu pergi lagi ke runag tamu untuk wawancara)  
A: Nah, gitu dong…. Mukanya jadi lebih seger…. OK, ketemu lagi dengan author paling tidak laku sejagat raya..  
Tao: SESUJU….! X)  
Lay: Yang bener 'setuju' kali.. -_-'  
A: Gue tabok lo nanti! OK, kali ini saya akan wawancara dengan member EXO lagi. Sequel kemarin ;)  
Chen: Emang FanFiction ada sequelnya? :/  
A: Suka-suka gue. Paling gak seneng wawancarain kalian nih. Bakal dipecat sebagai wartawan gue TT_TT  
Suho: Niat wawancara gak sih? :(  
A: Ehem! Kali ini saya akan mewawancarai EXO, boyband paling tidak laku se-alam semesta 3:)  
Tao: Gue liat di profile lo, lo EXOtic. Tapi napa ngehina mulu :(  
Kris: Belajar dari mana kata-kata seperti itu kau, Baby Panda? :|  
Tao: Dari si Sehun :|  
A: Kau, dasar evil maknae! Lihat Panda malang ini, terasuki kata-kata laknat dari setan! X(  
Sehun: Eh, eh…. Kok aku di salahin? :/  
Xiumin: Ini niat wawancara gak sih? Masih mending ikut variety show di banding ikut wawancara ginian -_-'  
A: Baiklah, pertanyaan ini dari para fans yang…  
Luhan: Eh, kalo dari fans kenapa tulisannya 'pertanyaan dari author'?  
A: Eh, lu ngeliat kertas pertanyaan gue? Gue cingcong lu nanti!  
Baekhyun: 'Cincang' kali yang betul -_-  
A: Sabar, sabar… Kalau gak sabar, keinginanku buat nabok kalian gak kesampean 3:|  
Chanyeol: Nyeremin ._."  
A: Pertanyaan pertama, dari Lee Yoon Hee  
Kai: Sunbae gue tuh! :D  
A: Kalau motong omongan gue, mati lu! ):(  
Kris: Paling namanya sama -_-  
A: Diem lu, mulut comberan! X(  
D.O: Galak amat sih! :(  
A: Kasihani authornya, pliiiiisssssss….. X'(  
Member EXO: OK… ._.

1. Sebenarnya Kai oppa itu couple D.O oppa bukan sih? Aku liat majalah kemarin yang soal interview sama EXO itu, Kai oppa jahat banget sama D.O oppa.. Mereka couple bukan sih?  
KaiDO: Ani/Ne  
A: Mulai lagi -_-  
Kai: Aku tidak punya couple :|  
D.O: Kenapa begitu, Jong In-ah…? :'(  
Kai: Kau siapa? :/  
D.O: Padahal aku sudah mengurangi penyedap rasa di masakanku akhir-akhir ini X'(  
Suho: Tunggu! Kok tu fans bisa tahu kalau si Kai kasar omongannya sama D.O? :/  
Kris: Jangan-jangan…. Kamu nulis percakapan kami semua?!  
A: Hehe… Iya dong! Gak liat nih lagi nulis dari tadi? :)  
Sehun: Good! Aku bisa membocorkan rahasia kalian semua 3:)  
Luhan: Julukan 'evil maknae'-mu bakalan jadi real -_-  
A: Kesimpulannya, kalian couple bukan?  
KaiDO: Ani/Ne!  
Member EXO –KaiDO: Mereka couple yang real! X)))))))))  
Xiumin: Kalian pasti jadi seperti ini karena kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu :)  
A: Ha? Memang kenapa 3 bulan lalu? O_O  
Chen: Mereka hmmppppp…. :X  
(KaiDO membungkam wajah Chen)  
Kris: Hei, kalian berdua! Bungkam mulutnya saja! Kenapa sampai membungkam wajahnya! D:  
A: Sudahlah, mana yang benar?! Aku bisa dipecat bosku kalau sampai tidak pasti! Huhu…. Laporan kemarin kena marah juga tahu! Apesnya aku disuruh lembur 3 malam TT_TT  
Tao: Tapi tidur juga kan? ._.  
A: Mana ada! Gak tidur! Liat! Masih bekas nih mata Panda sialan! Jangan samain kayak si Panda jejadian ntuh!  
Tao: Galak amat sih… :'(  
Chanyeol: OK, pertanyaan ini biar aku yang jawab. Sebelumnya lepas dulu bungkaman kalian.. Liat kulitnya udah pucat gitu :|  
(KaiDO melepas bungkamannya)  
Chanyeol: Mereka couple, real juga kok… Tapi untuk sekarang, ditunda dulu kata-kata itu. OK? Sudah jelas?  
KrisSu: Lebih baik kau yang jadi leader, Chanyeol-ah ._.  
A: Baiklah, pertanyaan kedua dari Lee Sung Min  
Suho: Ha?  
A: Apa lagi? -_-  
Suho: Lee Sung Min? Sungmin Super Junior bukan?  
A: Tanya sama yang nanya ini!

2. Kemarin ada bagian bungkam-bungkam mulut. Kata-kata yang mau diucapkan jadi kesensor. Nah, aku mau nanya. Kata-kata apa sih yang kesensor?  
A: Ayo… Siapa aja kemaren yang mulutnya di bungkam? 3:)  
Baekhyun: Sehun sama Tao!  
A: Ayo, kata-kata apa saja yang disensor? Jawab! 3:)  
KrisTaoHunHan: Pertanyaan lain!  
A: Shireo! Jawab! 3:(  
Tao: Makin hari lu makin evil banget! Pertanyaan lain sebelum kaki lu gak berguna lagi!  
Kris: Pertanyaan lain atau gue aduin ke bos lo!  
A: Ternyata selain couple dengan wajah yang nyeremin, KrisTao itu couple dengan ancaman yang ampuh ya :'(  
(Seluruh member EXO –KrisTao mengangguk)  
Luhan: Sudahlah, pertanyaan lain…  
A: Pertanyaan ketiga, dari Kim Tae Yeon Girls' Generation  
Member EXO: Woooaaaaaaa….

3. Kami dan f(x) mau mengadakan rapat rahasia. Kalian harus datang ke dorm Girls' Generation besok. OK? Ada Super Junior, SHINee, dan TVXQ juga. Gomawo :)  
(Author merobek kertas pertanyaannya)  
Baekhyun: Lho? Kenapa dirobek?!  
A: Diem lu, muka garing! Gue goreng lu kalo ngomong lagi! Ni cewek juga asem banget! Undangan buat lo pada malah ngirim ke alamat rumah gue! Aku gak akan pernah mau wawancara Girls' Generation!  
(Semua member EXO sweatdrop mendengar ocehan sang author)  
A: OK, pertanyaan keempat. Dari Park Lee Young

4. Halo, oppadeul. Namaku Park Lee Young. Aku fujoshi. Sebenarnya, aku belum pernah melihat kalian secara langsung. Rumahku sekarang rumah sakit. Karena itulah aku tidak pernah melihat kalian secara langsung. Oppa, aku selalu terpikir kalau kalian nanti menikah dengan yeoja. Memikirkannya langsung membuatku menangis. Yang paling aku khawatirkan Luhan oppa, Kris oppa, Kai oppa, dan Sehun oppa. Wajah kalian yang paling dewasa. Fanservice dengan member girlband lain pasti sering terjadi nanti. Aku.. Tidak suka memikirkan kalian dengan yeoja-yeoja di luar sana. Bisakah aku melihat kalian semua fanservice dengan couple masing-masing untuk terakhir kali? Umurku di vonis dokter 1 bulan lagi. Masih sempat sebelum kalian comeback. Hanya ini permintaanku. Gomawo :)  
Suho: Tunggu… Katanya pertanyaan saja. Kok malah jadi surat?  
A: Aku belum bilang? Di sini juga ada surat… Surat atau pertanyaan yang dikirim ke rumahku juga belum aku buka. Makanya, mana aku tahu antara surat dan pertanyaan yang dikirim  
Kris: Sudahlah… Pertanyaan lain. Tao dan Baekhyun sudah menangis  
Luhan: OK, akan kami kabulkan permintaannya! Suho, Lay. Kalian fanservice jika kita ada konser!  
SuLay: Ha?  
A: Sudah! Pertanyaan kelima, dari Kim Ji Hoon

5. Di mana alamat dorm EXO? Aku penasaran!  
Kris: Tanya pada rumput yang bergoyang -_-  
A: Kenapa tidak beritahu saja?  
Chanyeol: Kalau kami beritahu nanti dia menguntit. Dasar author pabbo

Baekhyun: Ssssshhhhh….. 3"  
A: Apa? Coba ulangi? *_*  
Chanyeol: Kataku, "dasar author pabbo"  
A: OK! Alamatnya, Jl. XXX No. OO. Yup, itu alamatnya. Kalau mau menguntit silahkan.. Jangan sungkan-sungkan.. Kalau kau punya kekuatan teleportasi seperti Kai di MV MAMA, sekalian datangi mereka saat mandi! 3:)  
Suho: H.. Hei..!  
Sehun: Kenapa kau bocorkan?  
A: Biar saja. Pertanyaan selanjutnya!  
Lay: Dasar kejam -_-+  
A: Pertanyaan keenam. Dari Lee Jung Ah

6. Untuk Kris oppa. Kalau kupikir-pikir couplemu banyak. Kau dengan Tao oppa, Chanyeol oppa, Lay oppa juga. Gambarmu dengan Suho oppa yang sedang pelukan juga ada. Lalu foto teasermu ada dengan D.O oppa dan Kai oppa. Roomatemu Chen oppa, Xiumin oppa, dan Luhan oppa. Ada juga fotomu dengan Baekhyun oppa. Pertanyaanku, oppa memilih siapa? Momentmu dengan Sehun kenapa tidak ada? Apa karena Sehun jijik denganmu?  
Kris: Ha?  
Sehun: Benar, aku jijik dengan hyung  
Kris: Kau… Dasar evil magnae! O_O+  
Sehun: Silahkan :P  
A: Baiklah, tidak usah di jawab. Kris itu gak sama yeoja, gak sama namja tetep aja selingkuh? Yang membaca jawaban Kris nanti terkena serangan jantung. Karena itu tidak usah dijawab -_-  
Kai: Kaulah author paling aneh sejagat raya -_-  
D.O: Bisa pertanyaan selajutnya? Aku mulai mengantuk -_-  
Lay: Tahu! Dateng wawancara jam 2 dini hari!  
Xiumin: Untung besok free job -_-  
A: OK, OK! Pertanyaan ketujuh, dari Cho Kyu Min  
Baekhyun: Kok kayak nama couple di SuJu ya? O_O  
Chanyeol: Kok kayak nama bayi yang di rawat Leeteuk sunbae sama Sistar di Hello Baby? O_O  
Lay: Kok kayak nama personil LEDApple? O_O  
D.O: Anaknya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sunbae ya? Habis, marganya Cho… O_O  
A: Cerewet amat lu pada! :(

7. Annyeonghaseyo, Cho Kyu Min imnida. Aku 88Line. Ada yang mau aku sampaikan. Jujur, aku menyukai Tao lebih dari seorang fans. Jadi, aku mohon pada agencynya, hentikan fanservicenya dengan Kris yang membuatku naik pitam! Ne? Jebaaal…~~~~~~  
Kris: Hei, apa haknya bicara seperti itu?!  
A: Tahu nih orang! Gue injek-injek kalo tahu orangnya kayak gimana!  
Suho: Pertama kalinya melihat yang seperti ini O_O  
Member EXO –KrisSuTao: Iya ya O_O  
(Author merobek kertas laknat itu, Kris membangunkan Tao yang tertidur dari tadi)  
Tao: Gege…. Kenapa membangunkanku…. Aku mengantuk….  
Kris: Kau tahu siapa itu Cho Kyu Min?!  
Tao: Namjachiguku….  
Member EXO –Tao + Author: MWO?!  
Tao: Ha? Kenapa berteriak? Kaget aku -_-  
Luhan: Na… Namja.. Chigumu..?  
Tao: Apanya yang namjachiguku? Seharusnya kan aku punya yeoja chigu. Aku normal kok…  
Kris: Aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa itu Cho Kyu Min?  
Tao: Cho Kyu Min? Siapa? :/  
Sehun: Jawab yang jujur, Tao…  
Tao: Aku tidak kenal sungguh….  
Kris: Jangan bohong, jelas-jelas kau bilang kalau Cho Kyu Min itu namjachigumu!  
Tao: Kapan? :/  
(KrisTao bertengkar)  
A: OK, kurasa orang ini hanya mau merusak rumah tangga orang -_-  
Suho: Hei, sudah bertengkarnya!  
Kai: Pertanyaan selanjutnya!  
A: OK, OK. Pertanyaan kedelapan dari Lee Min Ra

8. Aku mau bertanya, untuk pada seme di couple masing-masing. Benar itu hanya fanservice atau ada hubungan lebih dari itu?  
Kris: Fanservice :(  
Tao: Terserahlah :P  
Sehun: Lebih! X)  
Luhan: Fanservice kok -_-  
Kai: Aku tidak punya couple :|  
D.O: Aku couplemu, Kai! X'(  
(XiuChen dan BaekYeol bertengkar)  
Suho: Aku dan Lay belum pernah melakukan fanservice. Apalagi hubungan seperti itu. Lagipula, kalau kami menjadi couple siapa yang jadi seme?  
A: Pertanyaan selanjutnya ya? -_-  
Kai: Silahkan. Aku mau cepat-cepat tidur :|  
A: Pertanyaan kesembilan, dari Kim Hyun Ah

9. Aku lihat Suho oppa tidak punya couple. Lay oppa juga. Kenapa tidak jaadi couple saja? Sebenarnya walaupun bukan couple aku SuLay Shipper. Teman-temanku juga banyak yang sepertiku. Aku sudah banyak menulis FF tentang kalian. Tidak apa-apa kan? Kapan-kapan buatlah fanservice. Ini juga akan menjadi detik-detik menuju real :3  
SuLay: Bicaralah pada manajer kami kalau itu mau terjadi -_-  
Kai: Aku sudah bicara pada manajer :)  
Luhan: Lalu bagaimana? :D  
Kai: Harus bicara pada agency dulu -_-  
Chen: Gak asyik ah….. -3-  
(BaekYeol dan Sehun menyanyi lagu Ayu Ting Ting, 'Sik Asyik')  
Kris: Tahu dari mana lagu itu? :|  
Tao: Kenapa juga mau menyanyikan lagu yang jadi ringtone handphone Kris gege? :|  
A: Mwo?! Ringtonemu lagu itu?! 8O  
Kris: Hei… Kenapa kau buka rahasiaku, Baby Panda? -_-  
XiuChen: Wakakakakakak…. XDDDDDD  
Kris: Bisa ke pertanyaan selanjutnya? -_-  
A: Pertanyaan kesepuluh. Dari Go Min Seok  
Xiumin: Namaku tuh :)

10. Pertama-tama, aku mau minta maaf kepada Xiumin oppa karena meminjam namanya. Sebenarnya namaku Min Ah. Tapi karena aku fans Xiumin oppa, aku pakai nama Min Seok. Tidak apa-apa kan? Pertanyaanku, kenapa aku jarang melihat fanservicemu dengan Chen oppa? Aku sedih melihat oppa dengan member lain selain Chen oppa  
A: Nah.. Ayo jawab 3:)  
Xiumin: Manajer menyuruhku jangan fanservice dulu dengan Chen. Karena itu…  
Chen: Pelit sekali manajer hyung -_-+  
A: Biar aku injak-injak manajernya! D:  
TaoKaiDO: Bisa pertanyaan selanjutnya? Kami mau tidur.. Sudah jam 4 dini hari… -_-  
A: Pertanyaan kesebelas, dari Jung Hyun Rin

11. Kenapa oppadeul mau sekali di wawancarai wartawan seperti itu? Oppa gak jijik ya?  
A: Kurang asem nih yang ngirim pertanyaan!  
(Author merobek kertas pertanyaan laknat itu)  
Kai: Aku eneg banget sebenarnya di wawancarai sama author yang ginian. Bukan tipe aku 3:)  
A: Gue sumpel mulutmu pake sandal! *_*  
BaekYeol: Wakakakakak…. XDDDD  
Kris: Pertanyaan selanjutnya, cepat! Aku mau tidur. Nanti wajahku yang tampan bisa rusak -_-  
Tao: Emang wajah gege tampan? :|  
Luhan: Cepetan, ah! Lelet banget! Nanti mataku kayak mata Panda -_-  
A: OK, pertanyaan terakhir. Dari Shin Hye Ri

12. Gimana sih rasanya ikut wawancara ginian? Nyenengin gak?

Member EXO: Untuk kesekian kalinya, NO COMMENT!  
A: Oh.. Makasih ya…. Aku balik dulu ya…. Bye…. ;D  
(Semua member EXO lalu tidur atau lebih tepat pingsan di tempat karena kena wink sang author)

**END**

Gimana? Tmbah ga suka ya?  
Gak papa deh...  
Semoga readers-nim suka  
Ini balasan review bwt yg oneshoot kmaren! XD  
tiikaaa: Mksih bnyak... ni ada sequelny :D  
yuliafebry: Mksih mw baca fic aq... Ni ada sequelny.. Kai... Iya dia pundung... Alasan knapa dia pundung nnti d sequel kedua ;)  
BLUEFIRE0805: Mksih mw baca fic aq... Ni dia sequelny... :D  
Min Yora: Aq juga sbnarny sedih SuLay couple tu jarang alias ga pernah ada momentny... Sbel juga sbnarnya ngeliat KRAY couple sma SuDO couple... Nyesek, bo... TaoRis asli ccok bnget! Benci jga sbnarnya ngliat KrisYeol sama KRAY mulu. BaekTao juga aq ga suka. Tao sma Sehun aq cman suka sbatas 'hyung-dongsaeng' aja... Makasih mw review fic aq... Ni ada sequelny... Fic SuLay yg lain d tunggu XD  
REVIEW PLEASE ;D  



End file.
